Field
This application relates generally to devices, systems and methods for protecting cables and/or other members against fire, heat and/or potentially damaging events and occurrences.
Description of the Related Art
Various methods of reinforcing cables (e.g., tension cables used in bridges and other structures), columns, pipes, conduits, files, columns, beams, foundations, walls (e.g., shearwalls, non-structural walls, other walls, etc.), other structural components and/or other members against fire or heat damage (e.g., by blowtorches, flamethrowers, other fire or heat sources, etc.) or other occurrences responsible for potentially threatening such members are known. Threatening occurrences may occur intentionally or non-intentionally through one or more manmade or natural activities, such as, for example, terrorist acts, accidents, fires, other weather-related events and/or the like. Thus, there remains a need for a more reliable, efficient and cost-effective systems and methods of reinforcing cables, pipes and/or other members of a structure or system.